


Scars

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fictober, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Scars, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Will wants to explore Hannibal's scars. Things get a little too personal.For #Fictober18 day 6





	Scars

“And that one?” Will asked as he daringly ran his fingers over the length of stubbled skin on Hannibal’s jaw. Halfway along the skin his nails put pressure against it. There was a slight red mark left on the pale skin.  
****

“A patient”

“A rude one?” Will questioned.

“What do you think?” Hannibal raised an amused eyebrow.

Will looked into the maroon eyes for a long second. His eyes flickered to the partially revealed neck. Hannibal was wearing a jumper. It was a good look on the man. WIll’s hand, still on Hannibal’s jaw, crept lower.

The top of a scar was just visible above the collar of the red material. Will pushed the material aside. Hannibal stared at the hand as it continued along his skin. The neck of, what Will was sure was a very expensive jumper, was pushed aside, the material stretching. The scar was long, ran across Hannibal’s collarbone and ended just above his armpit. Will’s hand stretched underneath the material. The skin was bumpy and white with age.

“This one?”

Hannibal said nothing. Will looked up. There was a look of contemplation on Hannibal’s face. Will withdrew his hand slowly from under the jumper. Hannibal’s face had lost the flirtatious humour that it had had mere seconds before.

“A painful memory?” Will already knew the answer.

“Indeed”

“A painful recovery?”

“Excruciating.” Hannibal leaned forward. His eyes looking into Will’s soul. “Still healing.”

Will, keeping eye contact, unbuttoned the plaid shirt. He pushed it open; his chest on show. Will took Hannibal’s hand in his, the older man did not resist. He set the fingers along the very scar that Hannibal had, himself, given him. It was thicker and redder than Hannibal’s own.

“Can something ever be truly destroyed?”

Hannibal’s fingers, rough and smooth at the same time, ran across the delicate skin. Will felt his breath catch in his chest. Hannibal was close, so close. Will could feel the breath on his cheek.

“Time is the best medicine” Hannibal didn’t blink.

“But there are ways to” Will’s hand was still on Hannibal’s. He could feel the heat. “speed up the process?”

“Are there?” Hannibal’s voice was quieter than Will had ever heard.

Will leaned closer. A glance down, a second of nervousness, that was all it took. Will’s lips were on Hannibal’s. His hands were gripping tightly, one in his hair and the other around his waist. There was a second of shock, a pause of indecisiveness. That was all it took. Hannibal’s own hands pulled Will closer.

“I think there are,” Will said as they separated, panting.

“I think, my dearest William, you might be right.” 


End file.
